1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to ultrasonic medical tools and in particular to an improved ultrasonic lithotriptor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasonic lithotriptors are known wherein a probe is driven by ultrasound to engage and fragment calculi. Such prior art devices comprised a probe which is a hollow tube that connects to a transducer and terminates at the transducer. Such prior art lithotriptors have a tendency to clog both due to the fact that the tube terminates at the transducer and also because the end becomes embedded into the stone as the probe moves into the stone which prevents aspiration from occurring through the tube.